


Sing It Out

by RavenclawSlayer



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawSlayer/pseuds/RavenclawSlayer
Summary: If you can't SAY it, SING it- THE FUFFY MUSICAL MOMENT
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Sing It Out

Another Hellmouth

Sweet has followed me to

He's making me sing these words

I don't even wanna say to you

_**My** Faith looks at me, confused, and I can't really blame her_

What words, B? What do you wanna say to me? Oh fuck, why is everything rhyming??

_I'm caught in the headlights_

_Can't get out of it now, it's too late_

_so I just stop walking and look at Faith_

We're finally friends,

And it's all five by five

I just don't want you to disappear from my life.

_I look at her, feeling scared_

_maybe I was wrong when I thought she cared_

What is it, B?

You're not scared of li'l old me?

O _h no, not scared- terrified,_

_but I shrug it off, oh no, silly_

_it's all very silly, really_

I am scared, Faith

Cause you know, us going for dinner and slaying

It was supposed to be a... a date.

I know I'm out of line

And probably ruining our friendship when it's finally fine

But I can't keep lying to you

Or to myself, no more

Cause I have all these feelings that I just can't ignore

_She looks so stunned, maybe i should just run_

_but as I turn to go, she pulls my hand, oh._

_She's saying something, but I can't hear_

_her lips are on mine, oh dear..._

Fuck, B. This is like a dream come true

The only thing I ever wanted was **YOU**

_I can't understand anything_

_I can't speak, I just grin_

_as she holds me close_

_and lands a cute little kiss on my nose_

Oh, god Faith, your mixed signals weren't sent in vain

Oh yay, B, cause I started thinking you were insane.

_We grin at each other and our lips connect in_

_another searing kiss_

_Oh god i could so get used to this_

_I don't hear or see anything around me until i hear_

_clapping_

_I expect to see Sweet and hear some yapping_

_but instead it's my best friend_

_the famously witchy redhead_

Oh, no, Buff, Sweet isn't back in town

I just thought a little spell could help you ladies out

Your feelings were so wicked obvious

To everyone but your blind, and might I add, sexy asses

So no more free passes

It's finally all out in the open

No need to thank me, just go

You just wanna have fun, I know.

_I'm a bit ashamed to say_

_that we don't really say a word to Will_

_we just hold hands and run, eager to **FEEL**._


End file.
